Inhaled medications need to be delivered more simply and their use made more pleasant than current alternatives permit. Anti-nausea medications need quicker onset of action, a non-oral route, and the option to delay use until symptoms occur rather than forcing the user to be sedated prematurely and possibly needlessly for prophylaxis against the myriad potential causes for nausea: seasickness, motion sickness, or chemotherapy induced nausea.
Similarly the recreational tobacco user who wishes to continue to enjoy tobacco products needs a means to do so without annoying non-tobacco users and ideally a means that provides greater pleasure.
For the asthmatic or other pulmonary disease patient who requires inhaled medication the special coordinated breathing to use a metered dose inhaler is a skill perfected by scarcely half of users. Current devices do not adequately allow for simultaneous delivery of potentially different aerosol solutions to the nose and lungs. Devices currently available do not always adequately diffuse and deposit aerosol solutions in the most peripheral branches of the bronchial tree. Therefore, diseases such as immune mediated diabetes mellitus, depression, Alzheimer's disease, erectile dysfunction, and other ailments cannot be treated properly with aerosolized solutions.
Needs exist for improved portable pocket-sized inhalers for delivering inhaled therapeutic or recreational aerosols simultaneously and separately via oral and nasal routes.